


Monster Love

by badcircuit



Category: North Country (2005)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcircuit/pseuds/badcircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Bobby Sharp/OFC  Michelle’s been crushing on Bobby since forever but what the fuck is his problem?  </p><p>Occurs way before Josey comes back to town in North Country.  Rated PG-13 for chapter 1, NC-17 later.</p><p>Bobby’s not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michelle Rasmussen, formerly Michelle Shaw, had had a crush on Bobby Sharp for as long as she could remember.  She’d been lost from the moment he’d impatiently motioned for her to pass a note in Mrs. Nordquist’s third grade class.  Nothing could dim her feelings, not even when Bobby went from minor dick to major asshole their senior year. 

Michelle had spent a lot of time watching Bobby.  It had been easy to do since he’d never given her the time of day.  Her mud brown hair and eyes, small chest and big brain had made her an invisible observer.  While Bobby had been busy following Josey Aimes around like a love-struck puppy, Michelle had spent hours studying him like a book, cataloguing every little detail so she could conjure him up clear as day when she was alone.  She’d been thinking of Bobby’s laugh that sounded like a cold engine turning over and his fidgeting hands the first time she’d clumsily discovered how to make herself come.

Most people had written Bobby off as the typical troublemaker turned small town loser but Michelle knew better.  She felt like she was the only one who’d ever taken the time to look past his badass façade to see that there was a lot going on beneath it.  She was sure she was the only one who noticed how big the change in him was when Josey turned up pregnant.  It was more than jealousy, much more.  He went from being a jackass to just plain mean.  Something was burning in him, eating him alive, and it hurt Michelle to see it.

Now Josey was gone, having run off straight out of high school with Wayne Whatshisface to parts unknown, and Michelle was a nineteen year old widow after six months of surprisingly wedded bliss to fellow nerd Peter Rasmussen, who’d managed to get himself killed snowmobiling, and Bobby was toiling away at the mining company like almost every other man in town.

For the six months she’d been married and a couple of months after Peter had died, Michelle had managed to only think of Bobby once or twice a day instead of dozens.  It hadn’t been disloyal to Peter; he’d confronted her about her crush when they’d started going out and there was no use denying it since Peter had apparently been studying her as hard as she’d been studying Bobby.  He’d accepted her minor obsession with Bobby the way he’d accepted the extra ten pounds she had no interest in getting rid of and the fact that she mumbled in her sleep.  Now that Peter was gone, she was back to daytime thoughts about what Bobby’s malfunction was and nighttime thoughts about how his body would feel pressing hers into the mattress.

She and Peter were both virgins before they got married but he’d approached sex the same way he’d approached most things, with extensive research.  By the time their wedding night came he knew a shit ton about how to please a woman and just needed her body to experiment on.  They’d tried out everything she’d ever imagined doing with Bobby and a few things she’d never known existed.  Having all of that carnal knowledge without anyone to share it with made the nights without him painfully long.

It was on one of those nights, four months to the day that Peter had died, that Michelle decided to quit hiding out in the house.  She put on her best pair of Jordache jeans and a pretty, turquoise blue angora sweater that matched the logo on her Reebok Freestyles, and motored over to the bowling alley for a beer.

The parking lot was full as always; there wasn’t much else to do out here in BFE after work besides drink and fuck.  It was too much to hope for an unnoticed entrance and Michelle got stopped every couple of feet by women offering their condolences while the men just nodded and raised their drinks in respect.  The irony of being the center of attention didn’t escape her; these were all the people who’d ignored her in school, who wouldn’t have pissed on her if she was on fire.  One freak accident and suddenly she was the belle of the bowling ball.

She politely declined all of the awkward invitations to join them at their tables or booths in favor of a seat at the bar.  Beer had never tasted as good as the sweaty bottle of Pabst Axel the bartender had waiting for her.  She hadn’t missed the little looks of relief they shot each other when she turned them down.  It was like being back in school all over again, when she’d walk down the hall or through the cafeteria and most of the kids would avoid eye contact for fear that the geek girl would taint them with her presence.  She had that old familiar feeling in her stomach: roiling anxiety and anger.  This had been a bad idea.

Just as she was about to drain her beer so she could run back home with her tail between her legs, the opening guitar lick of Bon Jovi’s _You Give Love a Bad Name_ and some good natured jeering caught her attention and then there he was: Bobby Sharp sauntering onto the small riser by the karaoke machine, beer bottle in one hand and the mic in the other.

He could sing even though he was drunkenly fumbling over some words, his tenor voice strong and clear on the chorus.  She stood there with her mouth hanging open, beer forgotten for the moment as she watched him shake his ass and head bang.  She caught herself and glanced around to see if anyone had noticed.  Of course not.  Now that the obligatory niceties were done, no one gave a shit about poor Michelle Rasmussen.  _Fuck them._ She turned her back on Bobby just as he flipped the bird to his adoring crowd, sucking down the rest of her beer and setting the bottle down harder than she’d intended, getting a look from Axel.   

“Oh my God, Michelle!  It’s so good to see you.”  She turned at the hand on her shoulder to find Carin Nyberg beaming down at her.  At 6 feet tall, Carin towered over her by almost a foot, and her Olive Oyl-ish body had earned her instant social outcast status from sixth grade on.  “Come sit with us.”  Michelle looked to where Carin was pointing and had to smile when she saw several people from the old misfit pack.  It really was like old times.

“Sure,” she said, thanking Axel for the fresh beer he slid her way with a grumble about everything being on the house tonight.  She snuck a few more looks at Bobby as they made their way to the table and would have sat with her back to him if they hadn’t already made a space for her facing the little stage.  He’d launched into _Welcome to the Jungle_ and was doing a devastatingly accurate Axl Rose impression, complete with grinding, suggestive moaning and sex faces, God help her.  Then everyone was greeting her and when she looked up again, he was finally surrendering the mic to someone else, swaggering offstage like a rock star. 

Her grieving libido had officially thrown off the widow’s weeds and declared itself ready for action but only with Bobby and he hadn’t said more than five words to her since elementary school.  She watched him playing grab-ass on the dance floor with that skank Chrissie Singer and hated herself a little.  Coming here tonight was the worst idea ever.

“Hey, sorry about Peter.  He was the best,” John Chang said, raising his beer for a toast.  John was one of the few Asians in town and a former Mathlete buddy.  Annika Lund and Erik Martinsson, both band geeks, rounded out the table.  Everyone joined in the toast with here heres and Michelle got a little teary-eyed.  These were true friends and fellow survivors of high school hell and a not so subtle reminder of where she belonged.  Soon she was three beers down and laughing with everyone as they all shared silly Peter stories.  She almost didn’t care when Bobby and Chrissie headed toward the johns, Chrissie leading the way.

Michelle was in the middle of telling her friends how Peter had proposed when Chrissie stormed back out in a huff.  “So then he said, ‘Your dad sucks and I’ve got a nice trailer my mom left me.  We should do it.’  And then he gave me his class ring and that, as we say, is history.”  Everyone laughed and Michelle smiled as she watched Chrissie snatch her ski jacket up and leave.  Bobby was nowhere in sight.

“I should make a pit stop and then go.  Axel’s trying to get me sent home on a stretcher,” she said, realizing her gallows humor after the fact and appreciating her friends even more when they only paused two seconds before roaring with laughter.  She was already out of her chair and heading towards the back hall.  Her legs were on autopilot even as the little voice in her head called her a glutton for punishment but she couldn’t make herself stop and she really did have to pee badly. 

The men’s room door opened just as Michelle drew even with it and Bobby tumbled out, belt unbuckled, plaid flannel shirt half untucked and hair disheveled.  She forced her eyes away with difficulty and made herself keep walking.

“Michelle, right?” he said.

She stopped and turned his way, eyes locking onto that dangling belt before she made herself look at a spot just over his head.  “Yeah.”

“Sucks what happened to your man.  He tutored me once in 9th grade English.  Helped me pass a test I was sure I was gonna flunk.” 

Funny that Peter had never told her that.  Caught off guard, she made the mistake of looking him in his changeable blue green eyes.  _Dammit._ He was giving her a good once over and she shifted her gaze up again.  “Oh, um, yeah,” she mumbled stupidly. 

He mistook the direction of her gaze and reached up a hand to smooth his hair down, then made an attempt at straightening his clothes out.  When his hands went to the belt, her eyes followed.   It could have been her buzz but he seemed to slow down on purpose, taking forever to thread the tongue into one side of the buckle, find the right hole for the prong, and then feed it into the other side to lay flat. When he finished he hooked his thumbs behind the buckle, his long fingers framing his crotch. 

She’d been caught staring and when she finally looked up, Bobby was smirking.  “Must be getting lonely over there on Vine.”

“Not that lonely,” she said, getting pissed.

“I could come by and show you some things,” he said, grinning like a perv.  Something about it seemed forced to Michelle.

“I doubt that.  Peter was my tutor too and let me tell you, we weren’t studying English.  You know from personal experience that Peter was an excellent tutor.  I don’t think you could keep up.”  She hurried into the bathroom before he could reply, did her business, and then stood at the sink, letting the cold water run over her inner wrists until they ached.  How had things gotten so out of control?

She could have said yes and had Bobby Sharp.  Good thing he’d opened his mouth and let his inner bastard shine even if there was something off about it.  She’d be damned if she was going to be someone’s pity fuck and then have him trashing her to everyone in town.

Her eyes burned with tears of humiliation and anger but she wasn’t going to cry over that fucker.  Why did he have to be such an ass all the time?  And why couldn’t she hate him?

A couple of girls came in and stopped giggling abruptly when they saw Michelle there.  She accepted their well wishes then peeked her head out to check the hall.  Thankfully, Bobby was gone.  She slunk back to the table but he was still nowhere in sight.  It was the perfect time to get out.

Everyone hugged her hard enough to leave a lump in her throat and insisted they get together again soon.  It was good to see everyone again but without Peter it would never be the same.  Carin went last, squeezing her shoulders and giving her a motherly look.  “Call if you need me, Michelle, and stay out of trouble over there.”

“We’ve known each other a long time, Carin.  When have I ever gotten in trouble?”  Michelle blinked innocently, thoughts of Bobby and that belt swirling around her dumb head.

Carin narrowed her eyes like she knew exactly what Michelle was thinking.  “There’s always a first time.”

She made it out of the building and into her car without running into Bobby again and it was both a relief and a disappointment.  She should have taken him up on his offer, pity fuck or not.  It had probably been her only chance.

She crept back home, not because the roads were shitty or because she was drunk, but because an empty house wasn’t much to rush home to.  Maybe she should get a dog.  As she pulled up next to the trailer, her headlights reflected the taillights of a car parked in front of it.

Fucking Bobby Sharp.

She gathered herself and crossed the lawn, the biting cold air turning her annoyance to rage.  Pulling up her hood, she rapped sharply on the frosty window and waited.  As soon as the window was halfway down, she jumped his shit.  “It’s not happening, Bobby.  Go home.”

“Can’t.  I got kicked out again.  Sleeping in my car tonight.”

“Outside of my place?”  Michelle could feel the anger slipping away like the air from a balloon with a slow leak.  Goddamn him.  “You can’t sleep in your car, idiot.  It’s gonna be too cold tonight.  What about a motel?”

“Broke ‘til payday,” he muttered, hunkering down into his thin coat. 

 _Fuck._   She reached into the car and popped the lock then yanked the door open so that Bobby almost fell out.  “Come on.  You can crash on the couch, dummy.  You take one step into my room and I’ll beat you with the bat I keep under the bed.”

He laughed and it was like a fist squeezing her heart.

Once inside, she stomped around looking for extra blankets and a pillow, irrationally furious with Peter for dying and leaving her to her own devices.  She went to throw the bedding at Bobby but he was already passed out cold, his dirty boots propped on the armrest and one arm over his face so that she could only see his mouth.

Good God, the things she’d imagined about that mouth.  She flung a blanket over him, skipped the pillow, and scurried to her room, locking the door behind her and shoving a chair in front of it. 

Carin was going to be so disappointed with her.   

 

    

 

 

        

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Bobby Sharp/OFC In which things get a little more complicated.
> 
> Rated R for this chapter, NC-17 later.

When Michelle woke up, she lay there for a few minutes listening, wondering if she’d actually been foolish enough to let Bobby sleep on her couch or if it had been another of her many Bobby dreams.

A thump, a muffled curse, and the unmistakable sound of a long, loud standing piss made her groan and pull the pillow over her face.  The water ran and then silence before he started up again in the kitchen, letting the cabinet doors bang shut and opening and closing drawers.  She flung the pillow away, kicked her legs free of the blankets, and sat up, dragging her hands down her face and staring the picture of Peter she kept on the nightstand.  _I fucked up big time, P._

Hauling herself out of bed, she shoved the chair away from the door and yanked it open.  “What the hell are you looking for?”

“Cereal,” Bobby said, a hand on one hip, the other raking his sleep tousled hair out of his face.  “You know, _Cap’n Crunch_ or _Frosted Flakes_ , like normal people have.”

The way he said _normal people_ had Michelle’s hackles up and it was so tempting to just kick him out right then.  But when she took in his now bootless, stocking feet and gray thermal minus the flannel shirt, his forearms bared by pushed up sleeves, she couldn’t make herself do it.

“Get out of my kitchen,” she said, shooing him towards the table.  “I’ve got a big bag of sugar.  You might as well eat that.”

He rolled his eyes but he sat, watching as she pulled eggs and sausage out of the fridge, found a pan and got breakfast going.  She could feel his eyes on her as she got everything else together and she turned abruptly, frowning.  “What?”

“I was just thinking how you look almost the same as in high school right now.  Like a baby.  Young, I mean.  I think it’s the freckles.” 

“Uh,” she said, stirring the eggs without seeing them.  Bobby Sharp had looked at her in high school.  Seen her.  _No, that couldn’t be right_.

“Yeah,” he said, like she’d blurted that thought out loud, turning the salt shaker around and around with his long fingers. 

She forced her attention back to making toast and coffee, pouring orange juice, putting everything on their plates.  She plunked them down on the table, took the seat Peter had normally sat in because Bobby was in hers and suffered through watching him take it all in, his nostrils flaring and eyelids drooping with pleasure.  _Should have kicked his ass out._ “Way better than that artificial crap,” she snapped, annoyed with herself for mentally drooling over every little thing about him. 

“If you say so,” he said.  When Michelle paused with her fork halfway between the plate and her mouth to glare at him, he laughed, shoveling in another mouthful.  “It’s good.  I’m just yankin’ your chain.  Thanks, by the way.”

She waved him off and ducked her head to hide her blush, focusing on choking the rest of her toast down.  Sitting here with him in her house, with him eating food she’d prepared, and touching her things, and breathing the same damn air was like some kind of bizarre foreplay to her.  “No big deal.”

“No, not just this,” he said.  “For letting me sleep on your couch instead of leaving me out in the cold to freeze my ass off.  I was a prick to you last night and I’m sorry.”

“You’ve been a prick forever, Bobby, even more so the last few years.  Maybe you should take out an ad and apologize to everyone in town.”  He didn’t respond, just rolled his eyes again and cleaned his plate.  “Honestly, I’ve been wondering what your deal is for ages.”

He downed his orange juice and Michelle couldn’t help but watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.  “Maybe I’m just a born asshole,” he said, licking his lips and pushing his hair behind his left ear.

“Maybe.  But I think things happen in people’s lives that make them who they are.  It’s true for me anyway.  You know about me and my dad.  I mean, who doesn’t around here, right?”

Bobby was starting to look uncomfortable and Michelle knew it was about more than the scandal of her dad not actually being her real father.  “Yeah.  Hey, I gotta go but thanks again.”  He pushed away from the table, standing and patting his belly.  Michelle got up too and they stood there awkwardly until Bobby offered her his hand to shake. 

She looked at it and then at him, oddly charmed.  “Ah, ok.  You’re welcome.”  She took it and his hand swallowed hers up in callused warmth.  “Maybe next time you see me, you’ll be nice.”

He stepped into his boots, shrugged his jacket on and headed for the door.  “I don’t know.  I got a reputation to keep up.”

“You could just be nice here.”  _Well that came out all wrong._   “I mean, I could make dinner sometime.  You could stop by whenever and get your nice quota in.”

“You’re still weird as ever, Michelle Shaw.” 

“Rasmussen,” she corrected.  “And you have no idea, Bobby Sharp.”

He gave her a little smile as he left and it made Michelle ridiculously happy, happier than she’d been in too long.  Bobby didn’t smile much, not true smiles, and his whole face changed when he did. 

Michelle sighed heavily, knowing she never should have let him in but it was too late now.  He probably wouldn’t come around again and then she could go back to cringing over his behavior and lusting after him anyway.

She picked up the blanket and shook it out to fold it and Bobby’s plaid shirt fell onto her bare feet.  She stared down at it like it was a snake about to strike.  Then it was in her hands, pressed to her face, and she was inhaling his musky, manly scent. 

The universe was conspiring against her for sure.        

She set it aside for the moment to finish cleaning up after Bobby and then she tackled the kitchen, deciding what she needed was a shower, as cold as she could handle.  She tried to leave the shirt on the couch but ended up going back for it.

She let the shower water run for a few minutes before stepping under the spray, opting for hot and steamy over frigid.  Humming _I’m Gonna Wash that Man Right Out of My Hair_ , she cleaned the bowling alley smell out of her thick waves.  _If only it was that easy._ Soaping her body made her think of Bobby and his big hands again, washing her back, slipping them slick and hot around to her front, claiming and completely covering her small breasts while sliding his soapy cock between her butt cheeks.  He’d make her bend over and put her hands on the cold tile while he…

Michelle slammed the water off, certain she’d heard the phone ring, and sure enough there it went again.  She pulled on a towel and launched her dripping self across the bed, scrambling for the telephone on the opposite night stand and knocking the receiver onto the floor before getting it to her ear.  “Hello?” she asked breathlessly.

“Michelle, what’s going on over there?”  

Carin sounded downright concerned and Michelle had to cover the mouthpiece for a moment to hide her laughter.  “Nothing.  I was in the shower and ran for the phone.  Everything’s fine, Mother.”

Carin had to laugh at that herself.  “Just making sure you made it home ok.   Are you alone?”

“Of course I’m alone,” she said.  “Dead husband.  Duh.”

“I did a drive-by last night and saw Bobby’s car parked there,” Carin said.

“Ah.”  Michelle said, sighing.  “Maybe it just broke down there and he didn’t spend the night on my couch?” 

“Jesus, Michelle.” 

“Yeah,” she said.  “I can’t talk about it now though.  I’m dripping wet from the shower, it’s freezing in here and I need to get my ass in gear for work.  What’re you doing for lunch today?”

They made plans to meet and Michelle lay there soaking through the sheets with the receiver in her hand until it started that obnoxious off-the-hook beeping.  Replacing it on the cradle, she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the cat-shaped water stain on the ceiling, thinking about how she was going to explain what was happening to Carin when she didn’t even know what she was doing herself. 

Inhaling deeply through her nose, she caught a whiff of Bobby.  The shirt was next to her head where she’d tossed it before showering.  Reaching out, she pulled it over her face and filled her lungs with him.  Before she knew it, her hands were on her damp body, one playing with her nipples while the other went to her pussy, suddenly wet with more than water. 

She slid two fingers in and out then focused on her clit, imagining Bobby’s fingers on her, filling her up.  She’d grab a handful of his long hair and hold him to her breasts, making him suck until it almost hurt, until he begged to taste her.  Peter had been kind of quiet in bed but Bobby looked like a dirty talker.  Her fingers sped up at the thought, her head overflowing with things he might say, how he’d sound whispering filthy things in her ear and against her skin.  Her fantasies combined with the smell of him flooding her brain were too much and her orgasm caught her by surprise, making her cry out and squeeze her thighs tight around her hand as she coaxed every last bit of pleasure out of it.

“Fuck,” she breathed, all of her muscles gone limp.  She hadn’t come that hard since before Peter died.  She pushed the shirt aside and looked at the picture of him smiling down at her and couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.  _I’m cheating on my dead husband with Bobby Sharp’s shirt._  

Somehow she made it out of the house all put together and to work on time.  Only a couple of people were in the library work room and they glanced up long enough to say a quick hello to Michelle before going back to whatever they were working on.  After checking the mending shelf and prioritizing what needed fixing, she headed to the sorting room to see what to shelve first.  Adult fiction was overflowing as usual so she sorted a couple of carts, noted her shelving start time and took one out to blow through.  Fiction was so easy she could finish a cart in no time and barely had to think about it.  She definitely wasn’t ready for any deep thinking yet.

Her mind kept trying to wander back to Bobby but she fought it.  Instead, she thought for the thousandth time about how much she liked her job even though the pay was low and she was overqualified for it even with only a high school diploma.  The trailer was hers now and she made enough to take care of her needs.   The books and quiet made her happy and that’s what was most important, especially now that she was alone. 

She managed to knock out three more carts and sort another four before heading out to meet Carin for lunch.  She only had thirty minutes so Mickey D’s was the best they could do.  Carin managed to be quiet while they stood in line to order but Michelle could tell it was killing her.  As soon as their butts touched their chairs, she started in.

“Please tell me you didn’t fuck him, Michelle.”

Michelle looked incredulous and bit into her cheeseburger.  “As if Bobby Sharp would fuck me.  Of course I didn’t.”

She gave Carin the blow-by-blow, leaving out the shirt and anything else incriminating, like the scene at the bowling alley and freckle noticing and sweet Bobby smiles and earth-shattering orgasms.    

“What if he comes back?” Carin asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

“He won’t,” she said, hoping the ferocity with which she wished he would didn’t show on her face.

“But why was he in front of your house in the first place?” Carin persisted.

“Who knows and who cares?  You know how Bobby is, Carin.  I did my good deed.  It’s done.”

Carin sipped her Coke and finished off her fries, silent for a moment.  Michelle knew she was about to get it and Carin didn’t disappoint.

“You know how I can tell when you’re lying?  You do this thing with your nose, twitching it like it itches.”

Michelle didn’t bother defending herself.  Instead she caved and told Carin about what had happened at the bowling alley.  “He’s just fucking with me, Carin.  You know what a jerk he is.  With all the Chrissie Singers in town, he’s got no use for someone like me.”

“Maybe you not being a whore is your allure.  I know you’ve been half in love with him forever, Michelle.  Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I’ve had a crush forever.  _A crush_.  That’s all.”  Carin raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged one shoulder like a sulky kid.  She wasn’t making any promises.  “I’m telling you, he’s got better things to do than me.”

The afternoon got crazy busy and Michelle didn’t have a spare moment to think about anything except for what needed doing next.  By the end of her shift, she wanted nothing more than an easy meal and her bed. 

Bobby hopped out of his car as soon as she pulled up to her place, going around to the passenger side to get something out.  A pizza box.

“I guessed about when you’d be off and I was early.  It’s kinda cold.”

“How do you even know I like pizza?”

He grinned.  “You’re weird but not that weird.” 

“Good thing I’m starving or I’d tell you to shove it.”

Michelle panicked a little as she opened the door, wondering if she’d left something lying around that would give away what she’d done earlier.  Her bedroom door was cracked so the messy bed wasn’t visible and she was positive they weren’t going to end up in there any time soon.

She took the pizza from Bobby and went to turn on the oven to heat it up.  When she returned from the kitchen, he was still standing awkwardly where she’d left him.  “Still kicked out, huh, Bobby?”

“Yeah,” he said sheepishly.

“This is not a hotel,” Michelle said with mock sternness.  “And I’m offended you think I can be bought with pizza.”

“Sorry.  I’ll go get beer if you want.”

She laughed and he joined her.  “Oh Bobby, you’re so cute when you’re not being a dickhead.  You can have the couch one more night.  You know the rules.” 

She put the pizza in the oven while Bobby toed off his boots and hung his jacket over the back of the couch then sat down on it, looking like he didn’t know quite what to do with himself.  She went over and turned the TV on, tuning it to MTV.  “I’m gonna go change out of this work stuff.  How does a movie and pizza sound?” 

“Sure.”  He seemed to relax a little at the suggestion, probably relieved to be able to focus on the movie instead of talking to her.

She changed into sweats and thick, slouchy socks just like she normally would have but she left her bra on, which was usually the first thing to go when she hit the door.  She thought about not giving Bobby his shirt back but surely he knew he’d left it behind.  If he had to ask for it, she’d look like a creep since it was now in her bedroom.  She took one last whiff, balled it up and hid it under her shirt so she could pretend it had been in the kitchen.

She snuck the shirt into one of the kitchen chairs so she could “remember” it later then put the pizza, some napkins, and Cokes on the breakfast in bed tray Peter had served her with on their one month anniversary.  One of the legs was broken from it falling to the floor when they’d started going at it, using the leftover syrup in some very interesting ways.

Jesus, she couldn’t be thinking about stuff like that with Bobby here.  There was no way she was going to get herself off with him so close by.  It was going to be a long night.

Setting the tray down on the coffee table in front of them, she sat, leaving about a foot between them.  Sitting at the opposite end seemed excessive and besides, they were sharing the pizza out of the box, the way pizza was meant to be eaten.

Michelle flipped through the channels until she got to HBO.  “Oh look, _Alien’s_ on.  I’ve seen it like five times but I love it.  Is this ok?”

“Yeah.  Never saw it.” 

They ate in companionable silence, watching the _Nostromo_ touch down on the alien planet.  Michelle had actually seen the movie at least ten times and she couldn’t wait to see what Bobby would do when the facehugger struck.  Having finished off the pizza, she pulled the blanket she’d gotten out for Bobby over her lap then felt weird about not offering to share.

“Blanket?”

He took it silently, eyes trained on the TV.  Michelle was grateful for that because she was sure she was blushing. 

Even though she knew it was coming, she still jumped when the facehugger sprung out of the egg, and Bobby did too, and then they both laughed.

“Holy shit, that was crazy,” he said.

“Just you wait,” she said, smiling with wicked glee.

She made it through the bloody alien birth scene before she started getting sleepy, cracking up when Bobby came up off the couch with a vehement “Fuck me!” when the baby came bursting out.  Her busy day combined with a full stomach and the toasty warmth made her eyelids heavy so she went ahead and let them drift closed, just for a little rest. 

When she opened her eyes again, the movie was still going, at the part where Ripley eases into a space suit to battle the big alien.  She nestled closer to the cotton-covered chest beneath her cheek, closing her eyes again and breathing in that smell she loved so much:  warm male.  And then she sat up quickly, feeling like she’d been doused with an ice cold bucket of water.

_Not Peter.  Bobby.  Hell._

He blinked blearily at her; he’d fallen asleep too.  His hair was mussed and he looked confused and utterly delectable and Michelle couldn’t help herself.  She leaned over and kissed him.  When he didn’t respond immediately she backed away, embarrassed.  “Oh my God, Bobby, I am _so_ sorry.  I just— ”  

He cut her off by kissing her, just his mouth on hers, soft and tentative, completely the opposite of how she’d imagined he would kiss.  She parted her lips, wanting to taste him, but when he didn’t give her his tongue fast enough, she went after it.  When she stroked his with hers, he groaned and moved a hand to her hip, just resting it there, not gripping or pulling her to him like she wanted. 

“You can touch me harder, Bobby.  I won’t break.”

He made another hungry sound and slid his hand up the back of her shirt, moving closer but still not close enough.  She lay back, one hand in his hair, the other clutching his shoulder, so that he had no choice but to put his body on hers.  She spread her legs to make room for him there and when she felt his cock, so hot and hard where she wanted it most, she couldn’t stop herself from grinding against it.

“Michelle,” he breathed against her lips.  His kisses were getting more urgent and he began to move with her.  She took his other hand and guided it under her shirt, arching against him, pleading silently for his touch.  After a tortuous pause, he moved it, his fingers barely grazing her skin before he cupped her breast and squeezed gently.   

She worked her hands under his shirt, feeling the play of his back muscles under silky skin as he dry humped her into the couch.  He’d brought his other hand around to her other breast and he’d gone from squeezing to lightly pinching her nipples.

When she slid her hands down into his jeans to grip his bare ass, he bucked against her, moaning.  She wrapped her legs around his, begging again, first with her body and then with words.  “Bobby, please… “ 

“Michelle, wait.”  He untangled himself from her arms and legs and moved as far away from her as he could without leaving the couch.  His chest was rising and falling like he’d run a race and he wouldn’t meet her eyes.  His cock looked painfully hard in his tight jeans.  “I can’t.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Bobby Sharp/OFC In which a thing is resolved.
> 
> NC-17 now because SEX!

Michelle sat up at her end of the couch, pulling her shirt down and the blanket close, feeling sick to her stomach at the look on Bobby’s face.  She’d seen something like it often enough on her own face in the mirror, mostly in connection with wildly inappropriate thoughts of him while Peter had been alive: something like a cross between guilt, shame, and helpless, hopeless desire.

Her first impulse was to apologize but she hadn’t forced him to make out with her.  The longer she looked at him and the longer he didn’t say anything else, the more annoyed she got.  She snatched up the remote and turned the TV off with an angry jab. 

“Not won’t but can’t,” she bit out.

He sighed and brought one hand up to cover his eyes.  “Maybe both.”

“So you won’t fuck me because you just remembered I’m me.  I know I’m not your usual type.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You don’t have to.  You look like you’re about to hurl.  I get it.”  Before he could say anything she plowed on.  “And can’t because what?  You’re not gay, are you?  Or maybe you had a mining accident I never heard about, although you look pretty functional to me.”

That got a reaction out of him.  “I’m not a fag and my dick works just fine.”

Michelle fought the urge to tell him to prove it.  “Just tell me why not so I can go take my cold shower.”

“Alright, it is you, sort of.  You’re cute and nice.  Smart.  And I’m not.  You’ll be sorry.”

There he went again, being vulnerable and just like that, her irritation evaporated.  “I’m flattered you think that about me but I’m telling you, not a day’s gone by since I hit puberty that I haven’t thought about doing something with you and a lot of it wasn’t nice.  I guess I’m good at looking innocent.” 

“Oh, so that’s why you were always staring at me.”

“You didn’t notice me.

“I did.  Blushing and hiding behind your hair all the time.”

So he had really seen her all those years ago.  _Oh my God_.  “Look Bobby, I really want to be with you but I’ll understand if you don’t want to.” 

“God Michelle, I want to.  It’s just… ”  He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, covering his face with his hands, his hair falling forward like a curtain between them.  “I haven’t.  Done that.  You probably don’t believe me.”

It was a little hard to believe Bobby was still a virgin but that look on his face when he’d stopped was real enough.  Still, she couldn’t keep from asking, “What about Chrissie?”

He gave a sheepish little snort.  “She went down on me and then got pissed because I didn’t want to fuck her.  There’s no telling where that girl’s been.” 

She huffed a laugh and nodded in agreement but was still bugged by how someone who looked like him could make it this long without getting laid.  If she could lose her V card, anyone could.  And then there was Josey Aimes.  She’d always assumed there was something going on there.  “I do believe you but… why not?”

He was silent for a few minutes.  “I’m not into the Chrissie Singers in this town but they’re the only ones into me.  And this probably sounds stupid coming from me, but I want it to be something more than a quickie in the back of a car or the stall of a bar john.”

His admission and explanation had her head spinning and her heart aching but she still thought Josey was involved somehow.  It was the wrong time to poke that hornet’s nest; she’d take what she could get for now.

“That’s not stupid at all.  You keep surprising me, Bobby Sharp.”  She went to stand in front of him, running her fingers through his hair, tracing his clenched jaw with a feather-light touch.   

“Is that a good thing?” he asked, looking up with a hint of uncertainty.

“I think it’s the best thing ever.  So I’m no Chrissie and I’m totally into you, my place isn’t so bad, and I swear I won’t regret it.  Can we pick up where we left off?” 

“You promise to be gentle with me?”

“I promise to be whatever you want.”

“Then yes.”

Michelle bent her head and kissed him and when she smiled, he smiled back.  She brought his hands to her hips and he took the hint, sliding them around to her ass and pulling her between his spread legs. 

He plucked at the bottom of her shirt.  “Take this off.”

She did as he asked, clasping her hands in front of her body.  “Mosquito bites,” she said, hunching over self-consciously.

Bobby took her wrists and moved them to her sides.  “Perfect mouthfuls,” he said.  He ran his hands up her arms and slipped the bra straps from her shoulders and the bra down around her waist then leaned forward to demonstrate, engulfing first one breast, then the other in the wet heat of his mouth. 

Michelle hissed in a breath, her hands coming up to hold him there, his overlong hair silky soft beneath her fingers.  “You’re not supposed to know how to do that.”

“What can I say?  I’m a tit man.”  He pulled her hands away, giving them a gentle squeeze.  “Now the rest of it.”  She finished taking the bra off while he tugged the sweats past her butt until they fell down the rest of the way on their own.  When she hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties, he shook his head.  “Leave ‘em.  I wanna do that.” 

She kicked her pants away and stood with her hands on her hips, looking down at him with a fake pout.  “I thought I was supposed to be seducing you.”

He sat back, resting his arms on the back of the couch.  “Go right ahead.”

Grinning, Michelle straddled his lap and took his shirt off.  He hugged her close for a kiss and she moaned into his mouth at the feel of his skin on hers.  She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed strong arms holding her and kisses that tasted like impatient desire.  The reality of it was so much better than her fantasies.  “This is pretty amazing,” she sighed.  “But I think my bed would be better.  For your first time, anyway.”

“Saving the couch for next time.  I’m ok with that,” he said, his flushed cheeks betraying his excitement.  “Hold on, let’s go.”  He stood, hiking her up to get a better grip on her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Bobby, wait,” Michelle sputtered, laughing and trying to cling to him as he got his balance and then lost it as they went stumbling towards her bedroom.  He let her go just outside of the door, crowding her up against the wall for another groping kiss.  She pulled him inside by his belt buckle, walking backwards until she bumped into the mattress.  Sprawling back on it, she grinned up at him and drew her pointed toes down the front of one pant leg from hip to knee.  “I’ve got a no pants policy in here.  Get those off please.”

He fumbled with his belt then shoved his jeans down and off hurriedly then stood there with his hands in front of his crotch.  She felt like such a pervert, getting off on his shy virgin ineptness but there was something unbearably _hot_ about seeing him this way, looking nervous instead of smug.  And then there was the part of her that clung to the sweetness of it all, of having a part of him no one else ever would. 

She had Bobby Sharp in her house and her room, soon in her bed.  Inside of her.  Her pussy pulsed with her pounding heart and she felt lightheaded and she knew she’d never, ever get over it.

“You got any rubbers?” he asked, moving closer.

“No need.  I’m on the pill.  Weren’t you going to take these off?” she said, thumbing the waistband of her panties.

“Uh yeah,” Bobby said.  His hesitancy was too adorable to handle.

“I can’t believe _I’m_ saying this to _you_ but you’re being a tease.  Here.”  Lying back, she lifted her butt for him to slide her panties off.  His fingers were cool against her hot skin and possibly shaking a little.  “Now yours.  _Please_.” 

He looked down, letting his boxers drop, and when he looked up again, his expression took her breath away.  More open and unguarded than she’d ever seen but still holding a bit of himself back.  She wasn’t sure what to say so she held her arms out and he came into them.     

She sought his mouth and let her kisses speak for her.  _I’ve waited so long for this.  I need you.  Whatever it is, let me make it better.  Nothing else matters.  Nothing.  Finally.  Finally._   And he kissed her back like he heard every unspoken word.

His arm trapping a hank of her hair temporarily broke the spell.  When Michelle winced, Bobby started to rise off of her.  “Shit, what’d I do?”

She planted one hand on his ass to keep him from going anywhere while she shifted his arm to free the strands.  “Nothing.  And that’s the problem,” she joked.

“Maybe you should…you know.  Since you’re the experienced one.”

She laughed because never in a million years would she have thought that would be the case between the two of them.  “Nope, I need it to be like this.  I need you to fuck me.  You ready?”

Bobby’s eyes went dark at her bluntness and he licked his lips.  “Uh huh.”  His breath hitched when she reached between them to guide him to her entrance.  She brought her other hand up to his ass and he sank into her with a low moan, a perfect fit. 

“God, you feel good,” she sighed, bringing her knees up and rolling her hips to help him find the right rhythm.

His entire body stiffened and he shook his head.  Michelle could see the sweat starting to sheen his face despite the coolness of the room.  “Don’t.  Say that.  Don’t move.  Just gimme a minute,” he forced out between gritted teeth, balling his hands into fists on either side of her head.  He threw his head back and took some deep breaths and she watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, wanting to run her tongue up and down the tendons straining there but that wouldn’t help matters much.  He looked down at her again after a few excruciating moments, his eyes gleaming with desire and his mouth gone slack with lust.  “You feel like heaven…and hell.  So good I don’t know how long I can go.”

“Doesn’t matter.  Just _go_ ,” she said, squeezing his ass and tightening her inner muscles on him.  “Next time we’ll go for longevity.”  The startled look on his face made her smile. 

He smiled back and dropped his forehead to hers, his hair falling down around their faces, and began to move again, his body instinctively knowing how to please hers.  “ _Next time?_ Shit, Michelle Rasmussen’s leading me astray.  Mmm, how’m I doing?”  He swiveled his hips, trying something new and groaning with pleasure.

“Great,” she panted, arching against him and clutching his bunching shoulders when he hit a sweet spot.

He switched again, pumping slow and deep.  “How about now?”

It was perfect.  So perfect that instead of answering, Michelle wrapped her legs around him again and met him stroke for stroke.  His wispy chest hairs were prickling her nipples as he held himself up on his forearms to try to keep from crushing her.  It was a cute thought but that’s what she wanted, his hard body pressing hers into the mattress.  She pulled him down so she could feel as much of his skin against hers as possible.  It still wasn’t enough.  She fisted his hair and brought his face to hers.  “No more talking.  Do it however you want to… just fuck me, Bobby,” she breathed against his lips before kissing him silly.

“Yes ma’am.”  He grinned down at her and got to it.  He didn’t grin for long though and his thrusting turned fast and selfish as he started chasing his orgasm.  Michelle knew she wasn’t going to be able to get there before he finished but she didn’t care.  She was almost as desperate for Bobby to come as he was.  She touched his face lightly, wiping away the strands of hair that were clinging to his sweaty skin and obscuring his beautiful eyes.  He shuddered all over. “Michelle…”

“Yes, do it.  Come,” she whispered, soothing his reddened bottom lip with her thumb from where he’d been biting it.

A couple more strokes and he did, wrapping her in his arms and burying his face against her sticky throat, moaning open-mouthed on her skin as he emptied himself inside a woman—inside her—for the very first time.

“Can’t breathe,” she gasped and he rolled off her, but reached for her hand and held it like he couldn’t bear to be separated just yet.  She needed that hand though.  She brought it and his between her legs and he lifted his head enough to give her a curious look.  “I’m really close.  I hope you don’t mind.” 

He chuckled and rolled over on his side, propping his head on one hand and pulling the other away from hers to caress her inner thigh.  “Mind?  Can I watch?”

“Watch,” she said, sighing as she started fingering her clit.  “Help too, if you want.”

He scooted closer, his eyes on her working hand, his face inches from hers.  When she whimpered, he closed the distance, kissing her, speaking low against her lips.  “Show me how.”  His hand rejoined hers, learning how she liked to be touched, how hard, how fast, his fingers dipping into her slickness and taking over. 

“Yes?”

“Yessss,” she groaned, throwing her leg over his and circling her hips. 

He shifted and sucked her breast into his mouth and her orgasm crashed down on her like a wave.  She shook and shuddered and cried out until Bobby gathered her in his arms and petted her until she went limp.  “Wow,” he said.  She could feel him smiling against her hair.

“Yeah,” was all she could muster. 

Bobby untangled himself eventually and headed to the bathroom.  Even though Michelle had been dozing, she knew he’d been in there a long time.  She had to pee so she got up and knocked.  “Bobby, you ok in there?  I kinda have to uh...”

The door jerked open like he’d been standing there waiting for her.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  Sorry.” He looked sleepy and sex-rumpled and she was ridiculously proud to have made him that way.  He moved to the side at the same time as Michelle and then they did it again, snickering, before sidling past each other in the narrow doorway.  She sat and went, leaving the pocket door cracked, and watched as he dug around in the pile of clothes on the floor, found his boxers and put them on, facing away from her so she could admire the dimples just above his perfect ass.  She opened the door halfway then washed her hands, leaning back to keep an eye on him as he continued digging.

“What are you doing?” she asked, drying her hands and casually moving between him and the door to her bedroom.

He threw his jeans and shirt over one shoulder and pushed some hair back behind one ear.  “Getting my stuff to go sleep on the couch.  That’s the rule, right?”

“I’m bending it for the night.  Go on,” she said, shooing him towards the bed, “before I change my mind.”  There was no way she was going to do that though.  She was already stressing a little over where Bobby would be tomorrow night like an idiot.  She’d enjoy him while she had him and be happy for what she got.

Michelle climbed into bed, all ready to spoon with Bobby but he wasn’t having that.  He snuggled her prone body up next to his and rested his chin in her hair, then draped an arm around her middle and a leg over hers.  “G’night, Michelle,” he murmured, kissing her so sweetly on the cheek it made her heart hurt. 

“’Night, Bobby.”  She stared up at the ceiling for a while, not seeing anything but his face when he’d first slid into her and then when he’d come: a bit of awe, a lot of satisfaction, and happiness.  She’d been responsible for that no matter how fleeting it was and she wasn’t going to be sorry about it, not ever.  With a contented sigh, she turned and nestled closer and he tightened his arms around her with a drowsy snuffle.  The last thing she saw as she drifted off to sleep was Carin’s disapproving frown.  “ _What if he comes back?”_

She hadn’t made any promises.     


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels and a whole lotta smut. For anyone who was actually waiting for this chapter, thanks for your patience. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Apologies for any mistakes.

It was dead silent and pitch black outside when Bobby woke Michelle up, rustling around quietly in the sheets behind her.  She reached back groggily to still him and got a handful of very early morning wood instead.

“Oops, sorry,” she said, reluctantly pulling her hand back.

“Don’t be.”  He exhaled slowly through his nose and moved a little closer.

Michelle grinned in the dark.  “That thing keeping you awake?”

“Nah.”  He sighed then laughed.  “Yeah.  I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

She rolled over and threw her leg over his, resting her hand on his chest, feeling his heart kick beneath her fingers.  “For that, you always wake me up.  What were you gonna do?  If you say you were gonna take care of it yourself, I may boot your ass back out to the couch.”

Bobby was conspicuously silent but she could feel him shaking with laughter.  “I wasn’t,” he finally managed.

She rose up enough to see his face in the dark.  He tried to look innocent and it was amusing.  “You’re such a liar, Bobby Sharp.” 

She found herself on her back, with him looming over her, looking pissed.  “I’m _not_.”  That hidden part of her, the one she thought had been buried with Peter, flared to life at his sudden show of dominance.  Fortunately, or unfortunately, he was too clueless to recognize it.

“Jeez, lighten up.  You know I was just kidding.  But if you had, I would have faked sleep and watched you.” 

He relaxed and when he moved to lie back down, she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  “You would.  Weirdo.”  He searched her eyes, for what she didn’t know, and when she smiled, he smiled back.  “Sorry for that.  I’m an ass.  I would never lie to you.  You believe that, right?”

Michelle smoothed his hair back, tucking it behind his ears.  “I do.  And if we’re being honest, I liked it.  Not the pissed part—but you over me like that, getting all aggro...”  She shuddered.”  No, don’t look at me like that.  I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Like I said.  Weirdo.”

“Kinky, not weird.  There’s a huge difference.  I’ve got a lot to teach you.”  She sighed like it was going to be a burden.  “But we’ll save my quirks for some other day.” 

“Whatever you say, Shaw.”  Bobby smirked but he couldn’t hide his confusion.  It was like he couldn’t imagine someone getting off on being manhandled.  “Guess I should let you get back to sleep.” 

She wrapped a leg around his, caressing his calf with her foot and pulling him closer.  “I’m suddenly not feeling very sleepy.”

“Huh?  Oh.”  His cock got harder against her belly and he blushed.  She’d never get over that blushing.

“Yeah oh.”  She wriggled around beneath him until a tilt of her hips or his would join them.  She made herself be still but it was torture.  Now that her beast had been awakened, she wanted him to make the first move.  To take what he wanted, to take her.  “Come on,” she coaxed, struggling to keep from begging.

He surprised her by touching her instead of himself, locating her swollen clit with ease and then exploring her slick folds slow enough to make her whimper.  “Am I doing it wrong?” he asked.  She had her eyes closed but she could hear the grin in his voice.

“Maybe I don’t have as much to teach you as I thought,” she said, smacking his tight ass then squeezing it. 

He laughed softly, circling her entrance with a finger and sliding it in just barely.  “Here?” But before she could call him a tease, he replaced his finger with his cock, sucking a breath in between gritted teeth and letting it out with a throaty moan.  “Fuck, it almost feels too good.  Is it always like this?”

Peter’s face popped into her head, flushed with pleasure above her just like Bobby’s was now.  “ _I’m never going to get tired of this_ , “ he’d said and she’d agreed.  Pushing Peter out of her mind, she hugged Bobby closer.  “I hope so.  I guess we’ll have to keep doing it to know for sure.”

"Fuck yeah."  He was more confident this time and her body responded, her pussy so wet she might have been embarrassed if it weren't for how much he was enjoying it.  Peter had been so quiet, she hadn't realized how hot a noisy guy could be.  Or maybe it was just Bobby.

"Michelle," he said, his already husky voice made even huskier by desire. 

"Bobby," she responded, sliding her fingers into the fine hair at his temples and guiding his mouth to hers.  "I love it when you say my name." 

"Mmm Michelle," he said again, staring down at her.  The way he kissed--equal parts inexperience and horny exuberance--made her head spin.   "Michelle Michelle Michelle," he whispered, growled, groaned it, wrapping his arms around her and holding her like a precious thing as he came.

"You didn't--" he started and Michelle shushed him, stroking his hair and shoulders, savoring the feeling of being covered by a sated male body again, especially Bobby's.

"I'll take care of it myself," she said, laughing but Bobby didn't join her.

"No."  He rolled onto his side and slid his hand between her legs, touching her tenderly but surely, thanks to last night's lesson.  "Let me."

Just that hint of bossiness sent her reeling and before she knew it, she was there.  "Bobby," she cried, covering his hand with hers and squeezing her thighs tight around them.  She snuggled against his chest, drifting as she listened to his heartbeat slowing beneath her cheek.

"Michelle...sorry, but I gotta go to work."    

"Mmm, ok," she murmured sleepily, reluctantly letting him go.  She wasn't sure how long they'd been lying there because it was still dark out.  Burrowing into the blankets, she grinned like an idiot as she watched him head to the bathroom bare-assed and then she flopped over onto her back, sighing heavily up at the ceiling.  _Michelle, what the fuck are you doing?_

Whatever doubts she had went up in flames when Bobby came into the kitchen, barefoot and rubbing his wet hair with a towel.  He caught her staring and grinned and then she was the one blushing. 

"You didn't have to get up.  It's fuckin' early." 

She placed a plate of eggs, sausage, and toast on the table in front of him.  "It's ok, I don't have to be in 'til 10 today.  Plenty of time to get some more sleep.  Coffee or OJ?"

"Both," he said through a mouthful.  "What about you?"

"Later."  When she went to give him his drinks, he pulled her down on his lap and fed her a bite of sausage.  It was all so very domestic it brought a lump to her throat.  "Eat," she said, forcing the word out, squirming away and going to sit on the other side of the table.

"Yes, ma'am."  He scarfed everything down, put his dishes in the sink, and got the rest of his clothes on.  "Guess I'll see you...later maybe?"

"Sure," she tried to be casual but it was hard when she wanted him so badly.  He could walk out the door and decide he'd had enough of geeky, freaky Michelle.  The blast of cold air that came in when he opened the door snapped her out of her funk.  "Bobby, wait."  She grabbed the thing she'd almost forgotten from the kitchen and hurried to him, holding it out.  "Lunch, if you want it."

He looked from her to it and back again, something flashing in his eyes that made her stomach flip.  "I want it.  Thanks," he said, his fingers brushing hers as he took the brown bag.  He stepped close, looking down at her in a way that made her forget she was freezing her ass off.  He bent slowly and gave her another one of his shy, sweet kisses.  "I like the way you say my name, too." 

~

Work was hell.  Not only did Michelle have to put up with the whispers and snickering of the patrons, but her co-workers were being bitchy too.  She could hear animated chatter and laughter as she approached the break room but of course, as soon as she walked in, everyone went silent, looking everywhere but at her.

Biting her lip, she continued to the fridge.  She knew if she could see them now, they'd all be rolling their eyes at each like cows, trying to contain their gossipy glee.  _Fuck that._

Whipping around, she blurted out, "Anyone have any questions?  Since everyone seems to be so interested in how I live _my life_."  Michelle was so angry her voice was quavering and she had to blink back tears.  She _hated that,_ hated them, hated this whole fucking town.  Except Bobby.  He'd tell everyone to go fuck themselves and that made her grin fiercely.  The break room bitches looked terrified.

"Yeah, I didn't think so,"  she sneered.  She had to get out of there.  She burst out of the back door, jogging for about a block before remembering that she didn't jog.    After walking another couple of blocks she had her wind back and she'd found a payphone.

"Carin, is this a bad time?"

"You did it, didn't you?"  Good old Carin, straight to the point.

"Oh hey,  I'm doing just great.  Thanks for asking."  Michelle could feel tears threatening again. 

Carin sighed.  "Oh honey, I'm sorry, but you know nothing is a secret around here."

Michelle banged her head against the phone booth window.  "I do know that and I'm not embarrassed about it.  Sorry I bothered you.  I thought you were on my side."

"Michelle, you know I am.  You can't say you didn't know what would happen when you started messing around with Bobby Sharp."

"That doesn't mean I don't get to be pissed about everyone whispering about it behind my back.  There are more interesting things to talk about around here than That Asshole Bobby Sharp Giving it to the Poor Widow Rasmussen."

Carin sighed again and Michelle could picture her face, all motherly concern and disappointment.  "So.  You are--"

The anger flared again.  "Fucking him?  Yup.  And I'm going to keep fucking him, as many times as I can."

Carin muttered something she couldn't make out.  "Michelle, we've known each other a long time and I know you're a smart girl.  Just tell me this one thing...why?"

Michelle was silent for a moment, thinking of all the ways to answer that question.  It was actually pretty simple though.  "He and I, we need this right now.  We need us, whatever that means."  She pictured Carin's face again, resigned in the wake of that pronouncement.  Carin knew once she made her mind up, there was no changing it.

"Ok," Carin snorted, exasperated.  "So how is he?"

Michelle laughed, covering eyes, blushing hot enough for someone a block away to see.  "Amazing.  And not at all how he seems.  I know that sounds crazy but I'm not ready to explain."

"Ooo-kay.  You know I'm here for you, girl.  Just...be careful, ok?"

Michelle chuckled, thinking Bobby was the one Carin should be telling that to.  "Always.  Carin, thanks."

The rest of the day at work went better now that she'd been able to vent to Carin.  She stared down everyone who seemed to be overly concerned about her personal life.  They could talk as much shit as they wanted to, as long as it was somewhere else. 

When she got home, she was disappointed to see that Bobby wasn't there.  Maybe he'd had enough.  Maybe she'd offended his virginal sensibilities by revealing her little kink.  She laughed out loud, her breath a white cloud in the brittle cold as she unlocked the door.  Now anyone who happened to be watching her place could add that she was crazy in addition to being Bobby's whore.  And if Bobby was done with her, they could shut the fuck up and she could go back to living her boring, sad little life that would seem even more so now that she'd had a taste of her version of heaven.

Bobby came roaring up as she stared sightlessly into the fridge and her stupid heart leaped.  She stayed put, waiting for him to knock instead of ripping the door open and literally jumping on him as soon as he was inside.  She let him in and hoped she looked as nonchalant as she was pretending to be.

"Pizza again, hot this time.  Hope you don't mind."  He slid his slouchy knit cap off and smoothed his hair back and she had to fist her hands to keep from helping him. 

"I never say no to pizza," she said, thankful for the job of taking the box into the kitchen so she wouldn't  make a fool of herself by watching him strip the rest of his winter gear off like some kind of perv.

"Hey, I thought we could eat and watch TV, like last time."

Michelle turned slowly, giving Bobby a look.  "We did more than eat and watch TV last time..."

Bobby got all flustered.  "That's not what I meant.  The table's fine--"

"Relax, Bobby.  I'm just teasing.  I did say we'd save the couch for another time though."  He didn't move except to shift from one foot to the other--which did absolutely nothing to distract her from the swelling crotch of his jeans--and push his hair behind his ears, the tips of which were bright red.  W _hat was wrong with her that seeing something so innocent made her pussy wet?_ She patted the couch next to her.  "Come on, I'm starving and the only thing I want right now is pizza."

She turned away to fiddle with the remote control, letting him hobble over minus her horndog scrutiny.  They concentrated on eating, letting the anchormen fill the silence with chatter about the weather and sports. 

Bobby stretched and sat back, rubbing his flat belly.  "You ok?  You seem kinda wound up."

Michelle tossed her crust into the box and shut it, glancing at Bobby sideways.  "That's one way to describe it."

"Can I help?"

 _He could help alright._   She tried to swing her leg over so she could straddle his lap but he stopped her, his grip on her knee gentle but firm.  "I thought you wanted to help?" she groused.

"We could talk."

"Do I look like I want to talk?"  She felt like she'd kicked a puppy being so snarky to him but talking was hard.  Talking meant feeling and she didn't want to deal with that right now.

"If I say yes, will you kick me out?"

Michelle tried not to smile but couldn't hold it back.  Who knew badass Bobby Sharp could be so adorable?  "Ok, I'll talk now.  It'd be easier if I could sit on your lap though..."

"Easier for you, maybe.  Come on, then."  This time when she swung her knee over, he gripped her waist lightly and helped her get settled.  She was pleased to feel his hard-on hadn't gone down one bit.  "Tell me."

She told him about what had happened at work and about her conversation with Carin, or most of it anyway.  He didn't need to know that she'd kind of said she needed him.  He mulled over what she'd told him for a minute, absently rubbing her back a little, just enough to make her crazy.

"So you're pissed about people talking shit about us.  You're not ashamed of me, are you?"

"Hell no!" she nearly shouted. 

He laughed but she could tell she'd actually made him happy.  "I'll teach you how to not give a fuck about what people say.  I'm good at it."

"And I'll teach you..."  She rolled her hips, grinding on his dick.  "I'm pretty good at _that_."  Bobby's eyelids drooped and he bit his lip, his hands tightening on her waist.  "Maybe I just need a new job.  They hiring at the mine?"

He sat up so fast, she would have fallen if it weren't for him holding her.  "You can't work there.  Promise me you won't ever try to work there."  Bobby was digging his fingers into her skin, hard enough that she'd have bruises.  He'd feel bad if she pointed it out and probably worse if she said she liked it.

"Bobby, I won't.  I promise."  She waited for him to elaborate, for his jaw to unclench and the panic in his eyes to subside.  After another couple of tense moments, he did.

"It's a fucked up place for anybody but especially for girls.  There're a couple there--you know Glory, Big Betty, and Peg--and the shit they get put through..." 

Michelle started to ask how he knew what they got put through but it was pretty obvious by the way he was now avoiding her gaze.

"Bullshit middle school pranks but made to shame women, to try to run 'em off.  I hate it but I gotta work and there's not much more I can do around here, you know?  I gotta fit in or next thing, I'm somebody's bitch or getting pink slipped."  He finally looked at her and the panic was replaced by self-loathing.  "Toldja you'd be sorry."

"Oh, Bobby.  I'm not."  She took his face in her hands and made him look at her.  "There's no excuse for what's going on up there with those women but I understand.  You're in between a rock and a hard place.  Too bad we can't just run off somewhere.  Someplace that's not stuck in the fucking dark ages."  She thought about sharing her dream of escaping this backwater town but decided it was pointless; her half-assed effort to get the ball rolling had flopped.

Bobby snapped her back to reality by slipping his warm, rough hands under her top and up her back, bringing her closer.  "You'd run away with me?"  He gave her a lopsided grin, the one she used to swoon over when they were back in school.

She lowered her face to his until their noses were touching.  "That is only one of many things I'd do with you."   She gave him a deep, slow kiss, sucking his tongue to hint at what one of those other things were.  His groan of protest when she pulled away turned into something else entirely when she got down on her knees in front of him.

"Michelle, you don't have to.  I've had plenty of blowjobs."  He stopped her from undoing his jeans, holding her hand loosely in his and rubbing her palm with his thumb.

"Well, congrats on that but you haven't had _my_ blowjob.  And I want to.  I've been thinking about it all day."

 _"_ You have?  _Fuck_ ," he whispered.  "Ok."  He released her hand and sat back, waiting.

"This is no back seat rushing, fumbling around bullshit though.  Your pants have to come off.  You might as well take everything off."  Together, they got his jeans and underwear off and then she sat back on her heels to watch as he shrugged off his button-down and yanked the t-shirt over his head.  "No, don't cover yourself," she said, sucking the tip of her finger.  She stared at his body, savoring the sight of all that bare skin for so long that his hard cock started bobbing against his abs.

"What the fuck are you _doing_?" he croaked. 

She bit down on her finger, trying not to laugh at his misery.  "Trying to decide where to begin."

"Huh?  _God--"_

Michelle watched his face go from confused to stunned as she kissed her way up his left inner thigh, paused to blow on his balls before kissing back down his other thigh.  When he reached for her, she came closer, scratching his legs lightly as she leaned in to kiss his belly.  She took her time exploring his body with her hands and lips and tongue, smiling against his skin when he squirmed as if she'd found a ticklish spot, and lingering when he arched up, moaning.

She glanced up from lapping at his nipples to find him watching her, his eyes bright with desire.  "Nobody ever... ?" she asked, sucking one then the other.

Bobby jerked his head back and forth, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, beyond speech.

She reached down and pried his fingers away from the cushion he was squeezing to death, guiding his hands to her hair.  "I didn't say you couldn't touch me."

He did, rougher and more urgent than he had before, and she liked it.  "You're driving me fuckin' nuts.  When are you gonna... ?"

Michelle widened her eyes innocently, bending to mouth his happy trail.  "Gonna what?" she asked, sure he was blushing again though it was too dim to see.  "Tell me what you want me to do, Bobby."

He blew out a breath, his fingers tensing against her scalp.  "Suck my cock."

Hearing him say those words made her woozy.  She'd never wanted to go down on a guy so badly but she wanted something else more.

"Make me."  When he stared at her, looking uneasy, she smiled to take the edge off her words.  "Nothing crazy, just pull my hair a little."  He ran his fingers through her hair a few times and after a pause, tugged lightly.  Michelle sat back down, bringing her mouth closer to where they both wanted it.  "Harder." 

"Michelle--"

"Do it.  Please."  She fumbled for one of his hands, wrapping it and hers around his cock.  "Show me what you want.  Give it to me."

Finally he gave in and shoved her head down a little.  She stuck her tongue out and swept his slit clean and he made a sound of surrender, holding her by the back of the neck while he pressed himself against her lips.  "Go on, you want it so bad, take it."

She did, as much as she could, until she had to stop for a moment to give them both a chance to catch their breath.  She continued at a leisurely pace, closing her eyes and letting her other senses take over.  The sounds he was making--especially that little breath hitch--, his warm musky-clean scent, the way his muscles were tensing beneath her hands, were making her pussy ache with need.  She looked up to find him watching her so she made a show of it: laving the underside of his cock, tonguing his balls, and holding his gaze as she kissed his tip and took him back inside her mouth, imagining how she must look dragging her lips up and down his shaft.  He broke eye contact first, sucking a breath in between his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut as he tipped his head back against the couch.  When he fisted her hair, she got ready to taste him but he stopped her instead.

"That feels awesome but I don't wanna come that way."  He stood her up, stripped her clothes off, and laid her down where he'd been.  Taking her place on the floor, he spread her thighs and moved between them.  "Teach me how to do you."

 _Holy shit._   She'd dreamed about this.  The reality of Bobby on his knees, staring at her pussy and licking his lips, was too much.  As soon as he touched her, she'd burn to ash.  Stroking his hair out of his face, she traced his mouth and forced some words out.  "Just do what I did, sort of, only with my clit."  She shut her mouth and her eyes, trying to brace herself.  She felt his breath first, fast and shallow with excitement, and then he ran a finger lightly down her center.  She cracked her eyes open in time to see him stick that finger in his mouth and nearly died.  He made a sound like he'd discovered something very important then moved to taste her in earnest.  She didn't go up in flames like she'd thought she would thanks to his wandering tongue, speeding up and slowing down, and avoiding her clit.  She grabbed his hair and glared down at him.  "You're doing that on purpose."

He chuckled.  "I am.  I've seen enough pornos to know the basics.  Hey, if you're gonna dish it out... "

"I _can_ take it. I'd just rather be taking something else."  Michelle tugged his hair, wiggling her eyebrows. 

"You can have this for now."  He eased a finger inside her, thrusting carefully.  "And this," he said adding another.  She reached down and wordlessly showed him her spot.  She was tempted to linger and take care of herself but he didn't leave her hanging for long.  When he finally licked her clit, she wailed so loud she was sure the neighbors probably heard, and when he sucked it, she was sure she was going to cry.  She covered her mouth, biting herself because he was making her feel so good.

" _Bobby_ ," she choked out as she came.  He made a started sound but bless him, he didn't stop until she pushed at his head to make him. 

"Fuck, that was hot.  I'm pretty good at that, huh?"  He looked so pleased with himself. 

Michelle wanted to laugh but that took more energy than she had at the moment so she held her arms out and he came into them.  His lips were still shiny from her and she licked at them, wondering if he'd kiss her after coming in her mouth.  She couldn't wait to find out.  "You're.  Very.  Good," she murmured between kisses.   "Keep going."  He shifted his hips and filled her up, his hard length rousing her all over again.  She'd never been one to come just from fucking but Bobby might be the one to change that.  Her senses were so overwhelmed by everything he was going, all she could do was wrap her arms and legs around him and enjoy.

She squeaked in surprise when he suddenly stood up with her clinging like a monkey and sat back down, resettling her in his lap.  "I was thinking about you doing this earlier."

She didn't waste any time teasing.  She rode him hard, giving him a dirty smile when he finally looked up from her bouncing tits.  He slid his hands up from where they'd been squeezing her ass to cup them and she arched her back, silently begging for him to use that magical mouth on them.  He took the hint but she could only stand a few minutes of that.  She wanted to make him lose it, wanted to see him as out of control as he made her.  Lacing her fingers through his, she pushed his arms up above his head and bounced harder.

"That's what you want, isn't it?  For me to do this to you," he asked, squeezing her hands.

"Yes.  Yes yes yes."  That was just the tip of the iceberg.  She imagined Bobby doing all of the other things and came again, and although it was nowhere near as intense as the first one, it was enough to bring him with her. 

She went to clean up while he went to the kitchen for water, and then lay in bed waiting for him to join her, thinking about what he'd said.  For whatever reason, Bobby was weird about playing rough and she didn't want to fuck anything up.  He climbed in and hauled her back against him and she knew that having him here like this and in her life was more important than her kinks.  She pulled his arm tighter around her and wiggled her butt, sighing contentedly.

Bobby sighed too, kissing the top of her head.   "That thing I asked you about while you were fucking my brains out?  I'll think about it."


End file.
